Let Me In
by Winged Senea
Summary: Drabbles about Eric's new life in HOMRA. From fluff to angst and everything in between! Eric centric with appearances from everyone in Homra sooner or later.
1. Let Me In

Senea: Bahlook I'm writing for a whole other fandom after being dead for so long whheeeee. K is awesome and Eric's my fave character fight me. Anywho, being doing drabble challenges and generally getting Eric written done cause I love the guy so here's one of em! Might submit more that I do might not we shall see.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, no Eric, K or anything of the kind

Enjoy!

* * *

Fujishima sat on the floor of his room, his back against his bedframe. "Kamamoto-san had made some of his special udon, I saved you some." He said softly to the empty room. "Totsuka-san tried to help him while recording, he almost dropped the camera into the broth. He had to give it to Anna but after a while she started to record Yata arguing with Chitose and Bandou."

Silence.

"Shouhei found some of his old schoolwork and textbooks. He'll be bringing them over to the bar tomorrow so we can look through them to see which ones are useful. Totsuka-san and Kamamoto-san are also coming over tomorrow, they'll be helping getting your desk here. Along with a few things my mom packed as well."

He was still met with silence but it didn't seem to upset him. It would still take some time, he was patient.

New things always took time adjusting to. Some more then others.

"I brought a flashlight, and a deck of cards. I can teach you how to play a few games." He continued. "I even have the book we've been reading, we can continue on the next chapter if you want."

He looked to his alarm clock. It's been a little over three hours. He continued to talk about this morning when he had gone to the bar, as if to himself. His eyes never left the door he was sitting across from. Occasionally he sat with one leg up, or siting cross legged, but he never stood or stopped his conversation.

A faint click could be heard and though it did bring Fujishima's attention back to the door, he didn't move or get up until he heard an invitation. Or at least until the door opened. It took another few minutes before the closet door creaked slightly open, enough for a little bit of light to peek through.

Tap.

Fujishima smiled, before standing up and walking quietly over to the door. He made sure not to touch the handle or the door itself, one step away from it just in case. It would be another few hours if he tried to do any of that.

He tilted his head, almost as if he was peeking in that tiny gap. "May I come in?"

Silence. Another tap.

"Do you want me to bring anything inside?"

There was a longer silence as he heard some shuffling inside. "…ook."

Fujishima blinked a bit in surprise before nodding and smiling a bit. That had been a first. Maybe things were getting a little bit better, a little easier. Quickly, he walked to the entrance of the room and shut the light. Grabbing the flashlight and the book he opened the door and turned the flashlight on its lowest setting before he finally opened the door all the way.

Eric was sitting on the ground, his back to the wall of the closet where he must have moved. Hugging his knees, he looked drawn tight like a bowstring. His blue eyes shined dully in the light, filled with fright, guilt, and other emotions swirling in and out. He glanced away when the light went on him, trying to curl up more, his hood hiding most of his face with the help of his knees. Anything to make himself look small, to not exist…

Fujishima kneeled down and sat beside him, where Eric had given him room. He was glad he didn't see Eric flinch away this time. He was getting better. Clearing out the floor here had been a good idea, when he realized what was happening, it made it a bit more comfortable to sit in. Maybe he'll place some pillows on the ground to make it just a bit easier to sit on. Or maybe Eric wouldn't like it.

"After, we could go for a walk, explore the new neighbourhood." He opened the novel and began to turn to the page they had stopped in the book. "Totsuka-san said the park near here sometimes has fireflies. We haven't been there yet."

He knew they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, it was still day outside, but he didn't mind. When he got no response he didn't mind either, it was still early. He needed to do this first.

"Chapter 20, The World Through Borrowed Eyes." Fujishima started. "Of one thing Candy was absolutely certain: there was no sight on earth to equal the view from the top of the colossal head of the Yebba Dim Day…"

As he began to read by flashlight to Eric, he felt him come a bit closer to look at the pictures randomly placed in the novel. It had been one of the reasons why the blond had wanted to read it. When he had shown interest in the book, Fujishima was more than happy to buy and read it to him. It seemed to help calm Eric down during the chaos of the move. He still had a hard time staying in his new bedroom, especially at night. Which was why they were in Fujishima's closet and not his own.

"…Would fireflies come out? This time of year…"

Fujishima almost jumped at the small mumbled question, pausing at the end of the chapter they had just finished.

"There should be some floating around, it's not cold just yet." He turned to face the blond. "Would you like to go for a walk? Take a look?"

He felt Eric stiffen a bit at the question, frowning in thought and the red head gave him as much time as he needed. After a moment there was a small nod, followed by him looking at the other, silently asking if that was okay to do.

He could only smile again and nod in agreement. He marked the page they had settled on, closed the flashlight and lifted himself off of the ground and out of the closet. His legs a bit stiff but nothing he couldn't handle as he crouched down and offered the blond a hand. Eric stared at it for a moment before taking it and stiffly standing up, a bit of a limp in his step. He muttered out his leg was asleep when Fujishima's look began to turn worried, shrugging it off before heading out of the room. The other followed after he set the book and light on his bed.

Going over to the entranceway and getting their shoes, Eric muttered out that maybe they could have some of Kamamoto's udon when they got back. Maybe. If the other was hungry. Or not. Fujishima's smile grew.

Things were getting better.


	2. Medicine

Senea: Welp, looks like this might be a series now! Whoot, cause Eric needs more love and he's a lot of fun to write, no matter what. So, yeah. They'll vary n lengths and people in it though Eric's always going to be in it.

Disclaimer: Nope

Prompt: Medicine. Though it doesn't really go with it there's mentions of it maybe? Who knows this is what I thought of when I thought about it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fujishima was woken up from his nice, deep, fevered sleep to see Eric trying his best to be quiet as he came into his room. Though whatever he had been holding, sounded like a plastic bag, fell and the noise was loud enough to wake him up. Not to mention the small English mumbling of the blond as he went to fix whatever he was doing.

"...Hrm?"

"A-Ah! S-sorry!" There was an immediate clang of dishes going onto a table (his desk maybe) as he heard the other moved towards him "Uhm, I woke you up?"

"S'okay." He sighed, waving his hand so Eric would forget it. "I needed sometime awake today anyways."

Eric sat down on a chair he had brought in, looking a little uncomfortable as he tried his best to look anywhere but Fujishima.

"Still…sick?" He mumbled out.

Fujishima smiled, before leaning back into the nice comfy pillows that Eric had placed there (He had asked for one but Eric had brought all of the ones he had and he was too tired to tell him otherwise). "Yeah…"

Fujishima had caught quite a cold two days ago, holding a steady fever and being ordered by both Kusanagi and Totsuka bedrest. He was feeling a bit better today but still recovering and being weak from the fever and the sickness.

Eric nodded stiffly. The blond had been trying his best to help take care of the other, helping him to the bathroom, keeping a cool rag around, making sure he was still alive etc, but having never done it before, it was causing the blond a little bit of flustering and stress. He vaguely wondered if he should've just called his parents or have Totsuka stay over, but Eric seemed adamant to try and help. Even if he had been calling Kusanagi or someone else for advice whenever Fujishima so much as groaned. "Okay. You're hungry?"

If he had the energy Fujishima would've chuckled at the question. Normally it was the other who was asked that, and mostly on the daily basis. "A bit."

The other perked up a bit at that, it made Fujishima wondered what Eric was up to. He shuffled a bit and gently picked up a bowl that had been on his desk and he looked at it. Fujishima stared a bit at the strange soup. It didn't look bad, but, there were way too many toppings in there for someone who was sick.

"My Mom…" He began, staring at the floor. "my Mom uhm would give me chicken noodle soup and some crackers to help me feel better, when I was sick. So I went to find you some."

Fujishima blinked, a bit surprised by the sudden story and the generous offer. "Eric…"

"I…couldn't find chicken noodle, so, I found some noodles and a soup with chicken in it…" He showed him the bowl of his work. "I tried to get the peppers out…but…"

He set it on his end table. Though there was a lot of stuff in it, he could easily just not eat the things that would make him full. It smelled good to his nearly empty stomach at least.

"But…I got the crackers!" Eric said, ruffling about in a bag before showing the red head a roll of crackers, along with a weird coloured drink. "And, um, I think it's a sports drinks, they're good, to help you get hydrated. Totsuka said…Totsuka-san said that."

Fujishima smiled as he placed a hand on Eric's head and ruffled his hair a bit. It earned him a small pout but he continued. "Thanks, but, you didn't have to go through all that trouble for me."

Then the look came. The 'I owe you so much you don't even know and I will do everything I can to help' look. He was doing that a lot lately.

"How about," Fujishima began to sit up a bit more. "you bring that stuff to the living room, help me to the couch and we can watch a movie while I eat."

He knew the blond had begun taking a liking to movies. Though he wasn't sure if it was because Eric could now stare at something while he was sitting instead of staring into space, or if he was actually enjoying them.

Eric paused before nodding. Muttering a quick 'hang on' he began to bring the soup and the other things he got to the living room. There was some shuffling as furniture was moved, and possibly a pillow and a blanket being taken from the blonds room…again. He really needed to talk to him about that.

He returned a short moment later and Fujishima had already gotten out from under the covers and was now on the edge of his bed. With some effort, Eric helped the red head up and supporting him. He was surprised how much Eric was growing, he was already the same height as him, it was like a weed.

Fujishima tapped him lightly on his head. "Just don't get sick from me after, alright?"

He gave him another look, though he couldn't really tell which kind it was. "…Alright."


	3. Under the Stars

Senea: Another one! This one is kinda short sorry. But you might get another one this week depending. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows everyone3 they mean a lot!

Disclaimer: If I did, way more manga would've been made, and more about the alphabet boys.

**Prompt:** Under the Stars. It just reminded me of that place and it kinda went from there?

* * *

Eric stared straight ahead of him into the woods at the park. It was summer so he wasn't bothered by the weather, not that he would mind it at other times. He had been there for a couple of hours now, he wondered if he should go back or not…

"Mind if I join you?"

Eric jumped and spun around, almost jumping up from the bench and bolting before he noticed who the person was. The smiling and hair gave it away.

"…Do what you want" He paused. "Totsuka-san…"

"Thank you, thanks." The older man walked the rest of the way and plopped down beside the blond. "Ah, this is the place you tried to kill me, right?"

Eric slumped, tugging his hood over his eyes. "S-sorry…" Did he have to remind him about that, especially today?

"It's fine it's fine, it worked out pretty well in the end." Totsuka laughed lightly, turning his attention upwards to look at the stars. Eric continued to look straight ahead, trying his best to pretend the other wasn't there.

A few minutes of silence, Totsuka finally glanced back at Eric. "Kusanagi-san was pretty angry with you and Yata, huh?"

He stiffened at the reminder. "He started it…" He muttered, turning his head to look away.

"Ah but, you didn't help with the situation, did you?"

Eric slumped even further into the bench.

It had been a boring day at Homra and one remark from Yata caused Eric to retaliate, one thing led to another and they had gotten into a scuffle which proceeded into damaging a stool in the bar. Kusanagi was less then pleased. Eric left before he had a chance to hear the bartender's wrath.

Totsuka continued to smile. "It's quite a nice day to be outside though. Lots of stars out."

Eric glanced upwards, noting the dots in the sky. "Mm."

"There are a lot of them out there that we can't even see. It's like there's a star for each of us you know?" He glanced back at Eric. "What do you see when you see them, Eric?"

Eric tilted his head at the question. When he had been in Hikawa, if he had a window to look out of he always looked out at the stars. They were out there and he was inside and he wanted to give anything he could to be out there with them. As far away from that place as possible. There was nothing farther right? "Dots. Just dots."

Totsuka looked a little disappointed. "Is that right?"

Eric shrugged.

They stayed in a few minutes of more silence before Totsuka stood, smiling as always. "Maybe we should head back. I don't think Kusanagi-san is angry anymore. He looked worried when you didn't come back right away."

He doubted that, but then why would Totsuka be here if someone wasn't at least wondering where he was. Eric looked up at the man and paused before he nodded and got up from the bench as well. He waited for Totsuka to start moving so he could follow behind, but when the other didn't move and instead waited for him, Eric began to walk beside Totsuka, heading back to the bar.


	4. He Lied

Senea: Back again! This one might have spoilers? But its a spoiler that if anyone's read or watched the anime would know in the first episode I suppose. And thanks again for the reviews and faves, I'm loving the 777 thing right now. Also sorry to those who wanted a lot more Fujishima and Eric times. Fujishima will be around a lot for sure but I also want to show Eric's relationships with the others since he does seem to have some and itd be nice to see them too(Shouhei, Totsuka, Kusanagi, Dewa and everybody) so sit tight!

Disclaimer: There would be so much more homra, so much more.

**Prompt: **He Lied. This ones a sad one.

* * *

Eric never trusted people who smiled a lot.

He found those that smiled too much or at certain moments were probably those that were the most dangerous. He would catch people smiling while they were lying, thinking they would get away with things. It was amazing how often it happened.

Sometimes it was a sign of what was going to come for him. A few of Hikawa's members would smile before they would beat Eric, during, after, or all the time. His owner…old owner would smile when he would 'promise' something for him and either never bring it up again or do the complete opposite. Unless it meant something worse for Eric, he would always keep those promises, with a big smile on his face.

With all of the watching and hands on experience, the blond made sure not to trust those that smiled a lot.

Totsuka Tatara wasn't an exception either.

As soon as he first saw the older man he knew to not trust him, and even after he had joined Homra, it hadn't change much. Someone doesn't smile that often to not have ulterior motives…right?

He had asked Fujishima about him once. There had to be a reason behind why he smiled all the time, some motive. Fujishima just smiled and shrugged, saying that was what Totsuka did. After a while he asked Kusanagi. The bartender smiled at him and said it was his trademark, and that it would be weird if he didn't smile. His answer made Eric even more confused.

Totsuka was the one that Eric would stay with the most, besides Fujishima. Since he was the one who would take care of the newcomers it was automatic that he would help Eric. Even though he had tried to kill him, the older man wasn't affected by it at all, continuing to smile as he explained so many things that it made the blonds head hurt.

And even though all the members loved him, that he could bring anyone out of their shell, Eric would always be a bit wary. He's been burned, figuratively and literally, too many times to not be a bit sceptic of him. At least in the beginning.

He would smile and tell him things would be alright. He would say that when Eric had trouble sleeping, or was being extra moody, or falling back on his old instincts too much, or when he had nightmares, or when he thought he did something wrong and thought the worst would happen. Anytime that he needed a small boost, Totsuka would pat his head and tell him things would be alright and it would work out.

And sometimes Eric believed him.

Totsuka never seemed to lie about anything, and even when he would say his so called catchphrase, it always seemed to come true in the end.

So maybe sometimes, it was okay to trust people who smiled.

And when Eric began to open up, even just a little, Totsuka always seemed the happiest for him. He had done so much for the blond that soon he realized that he really had let his guard down and was getting better. He didn't feel like a dog as much, or cowered, or ran away when things got too much. Just having a pat on his head and a small sentence would make him feel better.

Eric got used to it. And no matter what, everything always seemed to work out.

* * *

Eric stood in front of the white coffin, on the beach with the rest of the group. His vision constantly blurring and him constantly trying to get rid of these damn tears.

As Mikoto began to burn it, a thought crossed the blonds mind.

Everything will work out in the end…right?

Totsuka had been the one to lie to him the most.


	5. Choices

Senea: Another week another prompt! Since I do the challenge once a week it will be weekly so yay? Also thanks again to those who review alerted or faved you guys are awesome! I'm glad I'm not the only who likes the cute lil awkward pup that is Eric Surt...Soult...Sutr...whatever his last name is. Anywho enjoy another little drabble!

Disclaimer: I wish I wish but it'll never be true

**Prompt:** Choice/Choices. Having a good part of your life dictated and saying what you can and can't do and being afraid to say something is kinda what I was going for I guess? Just been reading up on ptsd and kidnapped kids/teens.

* * *

**Choice/Choices**

"Here."

"Hm?" Eric looked up from his staring contest with the couch to see Fujishima beside him offering him two kinds of food. Beef curry and don katsu, freshly made by Kamamoto and Totsuka.

"Which one would you like? Pick one." He offered, smiling kindly and patiently.

Fujishima watched as Eric's look turned from neutral boredom to a frown in annoyance. He knew how much the blond hated picking things and making choices, he wasn't used to having to make his own decisions.

The first time he offered him two options – something simple, if he wanted to go for a walk in the park or if he wanted to stay here and help Totsuka with his cooking - Eric looked so confused and startled that he thought he would bolt out of the bar just to avoid the question. After a quick mumbling of something in English he didn't quite catch he proceeded to try and become one with the couch he was sitting on, ignoring anything else that came his way. Even Yata's quips about him didn't receive a welcoming snarky remark.

Kusanagi commented on it once, saying that depending on when he had…joined Hikawa, a lot of the regular things that normal children would learn at a certain age, behaviour, beliefs, and use them to become independent adults, Eric might not have had a chance to. Making choices and giving opinions one of them.

Any reminder of what Hikawa had taken away from the young clansman always made the redhead's blood boil. But they were gone now, and Fujishima decided that he would help him with anything that he may need.

Totsuka had chimed in as well, saying that it might've been hard to ask Eric to join Homra directly, since the last time it happened he left, which was why Mikoto had just made him join on his own. He laughed as Fujishima made a face, telling him to not worry. If Eric didn't want to join, then he wouldn't have received the mark in the first place, so it had worked out in the end.

Fujishima knew he had opinions about things (He clearly heard the ones he had for Yata), it was just being able to bring them out a little bit. And that was what he started to do.

He tried to keep them simple. Cats or dogs, red or yellow, this or that. At first when he started this Eric would look at him as if he had grown three heads and a tail (Now he only looked at him if he only grew one head and a small tail) and would only shrug, not caring. With a little extra prodding and a little bit extra watching his movements, he would sometimes give an answer, if not one that sounded like 'It's okay…that one. But both are fine. Doesn't matter'. With even extra patience and sometimes not even asking he would say something he liked.

Fujishima found out his favorite colour was blue, his favorite animal was a hawk (favorite pet was a dog however), sunrises over sunsets, trains over planes, and he enjoyed fantasy and mysteries novels best. Favorite food…

Food was a harder one to get him to open up on. He didn't seem to have a favorite anything and even if he knew that the blond didn't like a certain food, he would still eat it regardless. Explaining to him that he didn't have to eat something that he didn't like was like explaining airplane engineering to him. It just flew over his head. At least that meant he needed to keep trying, and seeing Eric's face light up when he's tried something sweet or new was rewarding enough.

Once he had pushed him too hard. Things had been going so well but that day, Eric had refused to answer any choice making questions about anything. During dinner, when the red head asked what the other wanted to drink, the blond snapped at him and slapped the glass that he had just gotten out of the cupboard out of his hand. When it shattered, the fear on Eric's face only made Fujishima worried. His heart nearly broke when he tried to calm the other down and he flinched away from him, expecting something else that wasn't a hug or comforting words.

Needless to say, Fujishima made sure to watch carefully for any sign that if Eric didn't want to do something, to never push him, regardless how well things had been going. Something that was an everyday occurrence to them, hadn't happened to Eric in months or years.

"…The…the beef curry." Eric mumbled out, looking away, his face flushed as if he just confessed something completely embarrassing.

Fujishima nodded, his smile brightening as he placed the plate in front of the blond. "Sure thing." He sat down beside him with the other meal for himself. He heard Eric mumble an 'itadakimasu' after he had and they ate in silence for a while.

"…Spicy."

Fujishima looked up from his plate, curious. It wasn't very often Eric would start a conversation. "Hm?"

Eric fidgeted a bit, twirling the spoon in his hand. "I don't mind…spicy food. It's good."

"Is that right?" Fujishima smiled, reaching up to pat Eric on the head, earning a small pout from him. "Would you like to have spicy food more often?"

There was a long pause as he watched Eric bite his lower lip, fumbling with his spoon again. Finally, he gave a small nod.

The redhead smiled again and ruffled the blonde's hair a bit. He found out what Eric's favorite type of food was. It was a start.


End file.
